Suposiciones
by Ichiro El Britannia
Summary: Lo que pensaban todos los presentes durante la muerte de Ulquiorra, antes de esta.  segun creo yo . Segundo fic... Seria medio UlquiHime pero solo en pensamiento porque bueno... Es la muerte de Ulquiorra  apesto con los sumarios . OneShot


**Segundo fic... Creo que estoy tomando confianza escribiendo, aunque sigo sin estar convencido de que escribo bien así que quiero reviews, no cuesta nada solo das un click, escribes lo que opinas del fic, te vas y listo.**

**Como fan de UlquiHime (digan lo que digan ¬¬) tenia que hacer un fic de ellos, ademas como sea supongo que es una manera de calmar mi depresion que me dio de la nada.**

**Yo malo: **Es que eres raro... Porque escribes historias de amor entre rubias tontas y emos?

**Yo bueno:** ella no es una rubia tonta, es pelinaranja y el tonto eres tu! Baka... Y Ulquiorra no es emo, solo es...

**Yo malo: **solo es que, incomprendido? que buen argumento. Teme

**Yo bueno: **sabes? Uno de estos días te voy a fastidiar por algo que te guste... ademas no es emo, solo que su causa de muerte es vacío, no siente nada (eso se supone, pero esto es un fic, asi que te jo***), y ademas tu entiendes de Bleach, digo, eres yo!

**Yo malo: **lo que digas, Teme...

**Yo bueno: **Kisama!, deja de decirme así... Ademas uno de estos días ire a un psicólogo a que te convierta en un yo normal de nuevo, o por lo menos en alguien no tan fastidioso ¬¬. Ademas tengo que dar el disclaimer, o lo daras tu?

**Yo malo: **Disclaimer: este Baka de... No es dueño de Bleach, o sino sería un anime fresa, o por lo menos TRIPLE Shojo! Todo pertenece por suerte a Tite Kubo-sama

**Yo bueno: **No sería fresa, ni sería shojo, sería lo mismo... Pero, tendría parejas a estas alturas (en el manga, en el anime dependería de que los animadores el no cambien nada).

* * *

><p><strong>Suposiciones.<strong>

_Estúpido, simplemente estúpido__-_era todo lo que se repetía el Cuarto Espada Ulquiorra Cifer en sus últimos momentos-_no puedo creer que fui derrotado por Kurosaki... Pero el no es normal después de todo-_pensaba mientras terminaban de desvanecerse sus alas de murciélago producto de su resurrección segunda etapa.

En un acto desesperado e inconsciente lanzó su mano contra la mujer que tanto quería alcanzar en ese momento, irónicamente el Espada cuya causa de muerte es el "vacío" se sentía mas lleno en ese momento, el momento que vio que la mujer, Orihime Inoue también deseaba alcanzarlo, tocar su mano en ese momento en el que ella sabía que no lo volvería a ver

_Supongo que esto tenía que pasar-_Pensó el espada-Mujer... Creo que ya entiendo a que te referías con eso del corazón, por fin lo he encontrado... ¿Es esto aquí en mi mano un corazón?...-fue todo lo que dijo Ulquiorra, sus palabras fueron cortadas por un hecho muy inoportuno, su mano comenzó a desvanecerse al hacer contacto con el de la mujer, como si el corazón que recién había encontrado comenzara a alejarse y no pudiera hacer nada.

_Los sentimientos... Creo que también los entiendo ahora-_pensó-_siento miedo a morir, supongo... Siento tristeza por eso mismo, por la muerte, y lo más importante, siento amor y dolor... Creo que amo a esta mujer, o por lo menos se que significa mucho para mi y siento dolor porque se que no la volveré a ver-_pensaba el Espada mientras veía fijamente a la tan llamada "mujer", nombre que se le había hecho costumbre durante su encierro en el castillo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa-_No entendía porque me sentía tan confundido con ella al lado, siempre me pareció algo curioso... Hasta ahora._

* * *

><p><em>¡No!-<em>gritaba en su mente pues no le quedaba de otra, Ichigo estaba ahí-_¡Ulquiorra! No me dejes, ¡no puedes dejarme! No así... ¿Recuerdas? Es una orden de Aizen que no debes desobedecer, ¿quien me protegerá ahora? Esta Kurosaki-kun pero no es lo mismo-_decía la chica que aunque no parecía sentir nada más que tristeza por el Espada por fuera, por dentro sentía que no seria igual, que no estaría bien, porque para ella jamás lo estaría sin el Espada, no... Sin el hombre que ella amaba, y con el que habia formado un vínculo que muchos creerían imposible.

Veía con tristeza como el hombre que quería se desvanecía como polvo porque literalmente se convertía en ello –_Podría curarlo, podría rechazar esto pero... ¿Que pensarían Kurosaki-kun e Ishida-kun si me vieran haciéndolo?_

* * *

><p><em>Inoue-<em>Uryuu veía como la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas, aunque lo aparentaba bien, el se pudo dar cuenta-_No se que habrá pasado durante tu estadía aquí, y aunque me duela desde el lo mas profundo de mi ser... Si comienzas a rechazar esto, te defenderé de Kurosaki, y de quien sea, después de todo ¿que clase de hombre sería si no dejo que seas feliz?_-Cambio su vista a Ichigo que parecía concentrarse solamente en Ulquiorra mientras se desvanecía-_supongo que perdiste tu oportunidad Kurosaki... Debiste aprovechar lo que yo nunca tuve, que despistado fuiste, idiota._

* * *

><p><em>¿Yo hice eso a Ulquiorra?-<em>se preguntó Ichigo, sin darse cuenta exactamente del ambiente alrededor de la situación-_Por alguna razón no se siente bien... Como si hubiese hecho trampa... O quizás, ¿será posible que Inoue este triste por el?-_se preguntaba, miró a Orihime rápidamente y pensó-_ Inoue, pase lo que pase, en este preciso momento no te ves como su misma_-pensaba el pelinaranja.

* * *

><p>Es impresionante Kurosaki-hablo Ulquiorra después de un silencio en el que todos estuvieron sumidos en pensamiento-nunca hiciste lo que esperaba que hicieras, jamás te rendiste e inclusive me lograste matar, cuando pensé que estabas muerto... Supongo que he fallado a Aizen-sama-dijo el Arrancar mientras su desaparición parecía aumentar su velocidad, su cabeza comenzó a desvanecerse, así como lo hizo anteriormente su brazo, desesperadamente (o al menos eso podría decirse) dedico su última mirada a la mujer y cuando parecía que diría algo su cabeza se desvaneció por completo... Aunque Orihime pareció entender perfectamente lo que el quería decir.<p>

Yo también te amo-dijo en un susurro inaudible para Ichigo... Y casi inaudible para Uryuu.

_Supongo que estar aquí no fue tan malo para ella el estar aquí gracias a ti... Adiós Ulquiorra-_Pensó Uryuu que vio como Orihime seguía viendo el punto donde el Arrancar acababa de estar y luego vio a Ichigo, en pensamiento profundo... Como si supiera que había algo que no entendía pero no sabía que era-_No tienes idea Kurosaki, no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo... Como supuse siempre has sido muy despistado._

* * *

><p><strong>Yo bueno: <strong>que tal? Bueno, malo? Y no piensen mal... De que sea hombre y escriba cosas como estas

**Yo malo:** díganle lo que se merece chicas... Y chicos si es que hay alguno aquí, porque eres "el" único que conozco que escribiría esto, solo salte del closet!

**Yo bueno: **viste demasiado el episodio de South Park "trapped in the closet" no?...

**Yo malo: **quizás...

**Yo bueno: **Suficiente! Al psicólogo a que te eliminen de mi mente... Y repito, dejen reviews como dije antes, no tiene ciencia solo dices lo que quieres y ya. (Acepto critica constructiva, no destructiva, o sino posiblemente me desaparezca de la faz del site)

**Salut!**


End file.
